First Time Lovers
by Temari Asura
Summary: Who doesn't want their first love to be their first? So before she left him for good, KAgome ensuredthat Inuyasha would be just that. Rated M. Disclaimer, not my characters etc. All Lemon, LEMON. ONE-SHOT. Inuyasha and Kagome


**Disclaimer: I don't own, Inuyasha, but if I did, I'd be filthy rich. **

**Author's note: Set in modern times. It's just a simple one shot, I wrote in like a few minutes. It's rated M, cause it's all lemon, read and enjoy. **

**My first one shot: Yea :-)**

**FIRST TIME LOVERS**

"Does it hurt?" he whispered, she nodded, the lump in her throat preventing her from speaking. He moved, adjusting himself so that he was comfortable, lowering his body down on hers. She gasped, her nails sinking into the smooth flesh of his back, her thighs widening to accept his weight. "Wrap your legs around my back." He said his voice breathless. She wrapped her thin legs around his back, feeling his penis sink even further into her vagina.

She moaned again, tears filling her eyes. "It really hurts, Inuyasha." She whispered. He nodded and kissed her lips, sliding his penis out of her body. It felt so good; her tight, wet, sheath gripping him within its deadly clutches. He moaned as he slammed against her, the pleasure her body gave him giving him a struggle not to just release his sperm inside her.

Every time he penetrated her was received with pain. She had never expected it to be so painful. He felt so hard and big inside her body. She had known he was big all along, especially after all those times she had touched him in his pants and when they were alone together.

"Inuyasha…uh…" He pushed roughly into her, his pace increasing and the force harder. She groaned, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. Inuyasha paused, looking down at her face. "Do…you...want me…to stop?" he asked breathlessly, not sure in himself that he could do it but knowing that if he had to die to spare her the pain, he would. She looked up into his eyes and saw a pain there akin to what she must be feeling, but she knew it stemmed from not finding his release.

"No, no. Please don't stop!" she cried, grinding her hips against his and making him gasp, because she had just begun to feel the intense pleasure beyond the pain of first love. "God, I love you!" he groaned and matched her awkward first rhythm. He kissed her again, one hand cupping her plump breast and tweaking her large dark nipple. She bit her lip, as pleasure streaked through her and she unwittingly clenched around his erection. He moved, over and over, slamming his body into hers using his other hand to rub her clitoris as his body slid into her. She gasped softly, matching his vigorous untutored rhythm.

She moaned in accordance with his thrusts, her nails raking his back as the pressure inside her built. "Inuyasha…Oh…" she gasped suddenly and the walls of her vagina clenched his erection, milking it of its juices. Inuyasha groaned and slammed into her roughly one final time, his sperm jutting out into her. He sighed softly and fell atop her body. She hugged him to her, a smile on her lips, then he slid his lips down to her breasts and she felt a sharp pain as his teeth sank into the flesh above her breasts.

Moments later, he rose on one elbow and drew out of her body, his limp organ damp with the fluids of her body. He was covered with blood and white liquid, which he assumed to be his semen as well as the remnants of her climax.

He looked at her flushed face. She was watching him shyly. He smiled the cute, wide smile that showed his pearly white teeth and his long canines, the smile that made her heart race. He lay beside her on his elbow with his sly, satisfied even cocky smile on his lips, so she sat up too. "What? What is it?' she asked, pulling the sheet around her body to cover her breasts.

He shook his head, the smile never leaving his lips. Then he sat up suddenly, "Give me a second." he said dropping a quick kiss to her lips he ran to the bathroom, naked as the day he was born and returned moments later with a damp towel in his hands. "What's that for?" she asked a frown marring her exceptionally beautiful features. She blushed softly as his organ caught her gaze; it was red from what must have been their blood. She looked away, the embarrassment almost killing her.

"For this." he replied easily, brushing away the sheet and spreading her thighs and gently wiping away all traces of their bout of love-making. She blushed, thinking that despite all they had done together, that this was still revealing.

When he was finished, he threw the towel over his shoulder and scooped her up into his arms. He gave a little shriek and wrapped her arms around his neck, not caring that the sheet had fallen and they were both nude together.

He carried her into the en suite bathroom and lowered her into the warm bubbles of a Jacuzzi/bath tub. She sighed in contentment. Not many girls had the privilege of losing their virginity to such luxury and she knew that Inuyasha had spent a fortune just to do this for her. She opened her arms wide to him. He climbed into the tub with her. She giggled.

He settled between her legs again, she smiled wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "I never knew it could be like that…after the pain." she admitted. Inuyasha frowned. "I'm sorry about that, I heard women experienced pain the first time but I never knew it would be much." Inuyasha admitted then he sighed, thinking of the mate mark he had put above her breasts. "Kagome Higurashi, you can never leave me alone now."

She smiled. "I never planned too, Inuyasha Takahashi." she admitted as he lowered his mouth to hers, but in their hearts, they both knew it was alie. He settled between her legs again, she gasped breaking away from him. "Do you think you can take me, again?" he asked breathlessly, his erection pressing against her stomach under the warm water.

Speechless, Kagoma could only nod. She bit her lips as he entered her again; she had a feeling that sex was going to become very addictive for them both.

0000

I watched her dress with an odd smile on my lips and sorrow in my heart. Today was our last day together, she was leaving for another year at Harvard University and I was going to return to my job at Takahashi Industries based in Japan.

"Kagome…" I whispered, she looked up, her eyes filled with tears. "I love you."

She smiled.

0000

_5 years later_

_As I watched my first love playing and rolling in the grass with our four year old son, I wondered how different our lives would have been. I would have probably never known she was pregnant with Haruka. I would probably have turned into the cold bastard my brother was. But I wasn't, I smiled at that and walked over to them, still in my crisp black business suit. _

_Thank God that I took that plane, and went after her. _

_Haruka saw me and his golden eyes lit up. "Daddy!" _

_She turned to me and looked at me, with that look. _

_My first love…_

_I smiled. _


End file.
